Anything For You, My Love
by mousey7891
Summary: Goten has a twin sister named Lina. Is something up between Lina and Trunks? And why are Bra and Goten thinking about eachother? Oc/T G/B
1. Default Chapter

1 Anything For You, My Love  
  
1.1  
  
  
  
Well this is my second story that I've written, if you want me to post my other story tell me in the review. Please be nice when if you review constructive criticism is welcome. Well keep in mind this is an AU so if you don't like these no one is forcing you just don't flame me. Well on with the story! ~trunksgurl~  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 – Welcome Back  
  
  
  
"What time is she coming in ?" asked Goten. "In about three hours? A worried Chichi replied. "Chi don't worry everything will come into plan" Bulma reassured her. They were planning a surprise party for Lina she had been at school for the past 5 years, and Chichi wanted everything to be perfect for her "little girl".  
  
"I don't know why you made her take a plane Chi she could have flown and saved money" said Goku. "But if she flew home she would have hot here quicker" Chichi said "Then we wouldn't have had enough time to decorate and do everything else that we have to do."  
  
Goten, Trunks, and Bra continued decorating, while Chichi and Bulma cooked. Vegeta and Goku were outside in the gravity machine sparring. Gohan, Videl, and Pan should be at the party soon.  
  
After about an hour and a half everyone was there, Krillen and his family, Gohan and his family, Yamcha, and everyone else. Goten, Trunks, and Bra went to pick Lina up at the airport.  
  
"Flight 104 has now arrived at gate 16" the attendant said. They waited where they could see her. She hadn't visited in about 3 years. The only one she sent a picture to is her best friend Bra, and she couldn't show anybody the picture. The picture was from modeling, which she did, but no one knew, except bra.  
  
They stood there and waited for Lina to come off the plane. Just then Bra saw her and squealed. Lina looked toward the squeal and saw Bra she walked toward her. Them gave each other a hug. Then she looked to her brother, Goten, and hugged him "Man, Lina you really grew up while you were gone" "I Guess I'll take that as a compliment." She smirked. Trunks said an awkward "Hi." He wasn't expecting her to look that stunning, but she did she was a real beauty.  
  
They got the rest of her luggage, which wasn't much cause she had the capsules that Bulma gave her, and left.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Meanwhile at the C.C.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Lina should be here any minute now" Chichi said pacing around making sure everything was perfect. "Chichi calm down everything is read" Goku reassured her. Just then ding dong "Bra why are you ringing your own door bell?" Lina asked skeptically. "Cause…um…I forgot my keys." Bra rang it again but she did it 3 times this time.  
  
"The are here lets hide everyone!" Chichi said frantically as every one was trying to find a hiding spot. (except Vegeta obviously he was leaning by a wall arms crossed ya know the usual)  
  
"Hey Bra, why don't you just use my keys?" Trunks offered. "Oh yeah thanks Trunks." * They have been acting weird since we left the airport I wonder what they are hiding * Lina thought.  
  
Just then the door opened Lina walked in followed by Bra, Trunks, and Goten.  
  
"SURPRISE!!" Everyone shouted " OMG you guys!" She turned and hugged Bra then her mom, then her dad.  
  
"Ok can we eat now?" Goku asked. Everyone laughed. "Dad you never change huh?" Lina laughed out.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
A/N : So how was it?? Good, Bad, or just plain Terrible?? Well tell me and remember constructive criticism well I must go. Tell me if you want to read the first story that I've written well bye!  
  
~trunksgurl~ 


	2. I'm Not A Little Girl Anymore!

A/n: Well here's the second chappy it's longer than the first and better well hope u enjoy ~trunksgurl~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it if I would I would be doing something else than writing this. Duh!  
  
  
  
Chapter 2- I'm not a little girl any more!  
  
  
  
"Thanks for the party mom everything was perfect" said Lina. "Yeah chichi the food was great" goku added. They were on their way home. Lina was eager to be back home in her old room again. She loved seeing all her family and friends again she never really knew how much she had missed them until now.  
  
But, Marron was another story. She was so annoying. She was all over Trunks and he didn't even like it, that she knew cause he came over and whispered in her ear "Help me". (lol :P)  
  
So basically Lina and Trunks were together talking and stuff the whole night, not that Lina minded (She had a major crush on Trunks). Goten and Bra joined them after a while they got together (a/n: as in couple, item ya know) that night. Lina was just happy to be home the most though.  
  
"Well here we are" Goku said. "Lina was very tired by time they got home so she said good night to her mom and Goten, "Hey Goten where's dad" Lina asked Goten when she finished saying goodnight to him. "I don't know did you check the kitchen?" "Not yet but that's a very good idea why didn't I think of that?" Lina said as she walked to the kitchen. And guess who she found in the kitchen eating?...yup you guessed it. "Hey dad, didn't u just finish eating a few minutes ago?" "Yeah but I'm hungry again" he replied. " So what's up?" "I just came to say goodnight but I was also wondering do you think like in the mornings we could start my training up again?" yeah sure we could start next week k" "ok well goodnight daddy" she gave him a kiss on his cheek she was always daddy's little girl. "Night sweetie." Lina left the kitchen and went in to her room to drift off to sleep.  
  
The next morning Lina woke up around 9 she took a shower and got dressed. She wore some dark hip hugger jeans with the sparkles all over them with a white tank top that sometimes showed her stomach. She looked in the mirror and said to her self "am I hot or what" she laughed at her own vainness, and went down stairs to eat.  
  
"Hey Goten what's up" "nothing just going out to breakfast you wanna come?" "Sure just let me get my purse" "u are gonna change right your not going out in public like that right?" Goten said not approving of her outfit "No I'm not gonna change I always wear stuff like this." she went into her room grabbed her purse and a jean jacket it was a little chilly outside. Then her and Goten got in the air car and left.  
  
"Hey Lina, hey Goten" bra said as she got in the car. "Hey Bra", they both said at the same time. "Hey Trunks" Goten said as he got into the car. "Hi Goten what's up?" (Finally something different than hey :P) "Nothing' u know the same old" Goten replied. "Anything new with u?" "Nah ya know same thing almost everyday working at the capsule corps." he sighed. "Ya know sometimes I really feel sorry for you Bro, but then look at all the cars u can afford" Bra said patting her brother on the shoulder.  
  
"So where are we going?" Lina asked. "Oh just this one place we reserve every Saturday" Goten said.  
  
They parked the car and went in and sat down at a booth. "Let's hurry up and order I'm starving!" Goten said "jeez Goten your just like dad" Lina laughed at him.  
  
The waiter came to the table "What can I get you sir?" he asked Goten. "I'll take everything on the menu" Goten replied. "And I'll have the same" Trunks added. The water was shocked at what they had just ordered but he quickly recovered and turned to Lina "And what can I get you beautiful?" she blushed "Um can I get the Breakfast special" Lauren said "And you? He asked Bra winking at her. "I'll have the same" she replied. "Ok you order should be out shortly," he said winking at the two girls.  
  
Lina turned to look at the guys after she stopped blushing and so did Bra. They guys looked jealous and kind of protective "Uh, guys is everything ok?" Lina asked "No" replied Goten take on a big brother tone. " That guy was totally hitting on you!" Goten said. "Awe that's nothing I'm used to that kind of thing guys did that all the time when I was away at school" Lina replied. "WHAT!" Goten yelled. Lina looked pissed now. "Look Goten I can take care of my self ok I'm a big girl now!" And with that she got up and left.  
  
"Well I'm glad no one does that to Bra" Trunks said. Now Bra looked pissed. "For your information brother guys do, do that to me! I don't believe you guys Lina just got back and already you make her mad!" She stood up and left leaving the boys to feel bad at what they had just done.  
  
"Hey wait up," Bra yelled trying to catch up to Lina. Lina looked over her shoulder to see Bra jogging onward her she stopped so Bra could catch up to her. "They are so annoying aren't they" Bra said "yeah I come back and a day later my brother is being all protective. I mean come on, I'm 18 I know how to defend my self hello I'm am saiyan I'm not some helpless little girl!" "Yeah I know how you feel, believe me. While you were gone they did that to me all the time, except the guys never got to flirt with me Trunks usually scared them off before the could talk to me" bra said. "Oh Bra I'm sorry jeez why are they so protective!" "I guess it's there job we should probably get used to it" Bra reasoned. "I guess" Lina said "but it's my life and I am an adult they can't rule my life grrrr:P"  
  
"How about we go to my place and eat something then we can go shopping" Bra suggested. "I'd love to but I'm afraid I don't have any money to spare. I'm saving up to my a car and move out of my parents' house." Lina said. "Hey! Who said you were buying anything this is your welcome home present that I said I owed u remember?" "Well if you put it that way then lets go!"  
  
The two best friends went to Bra's home and ate some breakfast complements of Chef Lina. After breakfast they went to the mall.  
  
"We should do this more often," Bra said. "I have to admit we did have a lot of fun" Lina replied.  
  
After they spent way too much on too many clothes, they got in Bra's car and left to go to her house. As they were bringing their shopping bags in Bra said, "Do you wanna stay at my house tonight? I'm sure my mom wouldn't mind and we could train in the morning what do ya think?" "I'd love to" Lina replied. "I mean it's not like I need anything from home considering I have a whole bunch of clothes." "Ya know how long it's been since we've had a sleep over?" "Way too long I really missed you Bra." "Met too Lina" "Well let's get this party started" Bra said  
  
They popped some popcorn and picked out a few movies while the popcorn was still popping they changed into their pj's. Bra was wearing a tight tank top with some matching heart boxers, and Lina wore a red tight tank with some red flannel pj pants.  
  
The two girls then went into the kitchen to get their popcorn and some sodas. "Dr. pepper or coke?" asked Bra "definitely dr. pepper." Lina replied. "Excellent choice"  
  
Just then Trunks and Goten walked in, Bra and Lina just ignored them. "Look your not gonna hold what happened this morning against us are you?" Goten asked he hated when his sister was mad at him, they were very close, Lina then turned around Bra had already walked out to the TV room.  
  
"Look Goten you know I don't like to be mad at you. But I'm 18 now Goten I'm not some defenseless little girl who needs to be protected I've pretty much been on my own for about 4 years now. And I can handle what I get myself into if I need help you know I won't hesitate to ask you for it." Lina said.  
  
"I know and I'm sorry it's just your my little sister even if it is just by a few seconds, will you forgive me?" he said putting on his best puppy face.  
  
"Of course I'll forgive you you're my brother" the two siblings hugged each other. "Awe isn't that sweet a brother sister moment" Trunks said he put his arm around Lauren's shoulder "I don't supposed you could talk to Bra for me could you?" "Sure why not" Lina said and walked out of the kitchen, in her mind she was thinking * I'll do anything for you trunks I wish I could just tell you*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
A/N- so how did u like this chappy was it ok? Well I think it's better than the first and longer well I gtg please review and tell me if u like it...PLEASE *gets on hands and knees* PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE well I'm not gonna beg any more if u review I'll post the next chappy that I'm working on oh and if u want me to post my other story (which it might be better) just tell me and I will well ja ne!  
  
  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW 


	3. Just A Little Saiyan Fun ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own dbz if I did I would have a crap load of money and I'd buy a lot of clothes (  
  
A/N: So here's another chapter. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Chapter 3 – Just A Little Saiyan Fun (  
  
  
  
After Trunks and Bra made up they watched the movies and ended up falling asleep somewhere in the middle of the 3rd movie. Bra and Goten were snuggled comfortably together. While Trunks and Lina where on the floor right in front of the couch sharing a blanket.  
  
Lina was the first to wake up she looked to her right and saw Trunk's face. The she got up and looked to her left and saw Goten and Bra snuggled together * I thought something was going on between them * She kicked Bra in the leg "Ow" she said groggily opening her eyes to see Lina smirking. She looked around and them remembered she and Goten fell asleep together. "Come on lets go to your room." Bra got up and they went up stairs to Bra's room.  
  
"So when were you gonna tell me about you and my brother?" Lina asked. "I don't know" Bra replied "Are You mad at me?" "Of course not surprised yeah, but I think it's great ya know if ya'll were to get married we'd be sisters"  
  
"You want to go out to the gravity room?" Bra asked, changing the subject. "Sure I haven't had a good fight in a long time, but do you have something I could wear?" Lina said excitedly. "Yeah" Bra went into her closet and pulled out a spandex suit "here you go and it's your favorite color, blue." Lina looked at it skeptically "Thanks" she wasn't really used to wearing something like that.  
  
Lina went into the bathroom to change and came out saying "Bra I don't know about this I don't usually wear stuff like this."  
  
"Well you should because you have the body for it. I mean, man you look a lot better than the hoes trunks dates. I wonder what trunks would do if he saw you like that" Bra said the last thing mainly to herself.  
  
Lina blushed "You ready to go now I hope no one sees me" she grabbed Bra's robe and put it around her when she heard a knock at the door.  
  
Bra turned and looked at Lina "Oh no, you better take that off your not covering that up" Bra said as she took the robe from Lina. She was hoping to get Trunks and Lina together she thought they would make a perfect couple.  
  
Trunks and Goten just opened the door instead of waiting. "Goten help me please" Lina said she definitely didn't want Trunks to see her, then an idea came to her. She said "bye" and did the instant transmission behind them and ran downstairs to the gravity room with Bra hot on her tail. (No pun intended ^_^)  
  
"Girls I wonder where they are going" Goten said.  
  
"Well Bra was in her training outfit and if I'm right I think Lina had one of her suites on too that's why she did the instant transmission." Trunks replied wondering how Lina looked in the suite.  
  
"You want to go ruin their fun and go to the gravity room too," Goten said wanting to see Bra in her suit again.  
  
"Sure" Trunks said he wanted to see Lina.  
  
They changed and made there way to the gravity chamber where the girls were already having a good work out. Trunks knocked on the door. The girls heard them but, of course, ignored them.  
  
"Come on open the door…Bra come on," Trunks yelled. The girls stopped and looked at the guys through the small window on the door.  
  
"What do you think should we let them in so they'll stop whining like babies?" Lina said.  
  
"I don't know they're probably gonna take over the machine." Replied Bra.  
  
"How about this we'll let them in on one condition, they have to leave us alone and the settings alone too." Lina said.  
  
"And if they say they are gonna listen and they don't?" questioned Bra. "Then we'll disable the gravity", Lina said. "And just how are we going to do that Lina?" Bra said skeptically.  
  
"Hello! I help your mom fix stuff and I know how to do that what do you think I am…stupid?"  
  
"OK we'll let them in. I'll go tell them" Bra went over the guys and opened the door the guys were right about to walk in when Lina shot a small ki beam at their feet.  
  
"Wait a minute you guys do you really think we would let you in that easy?" Bra Lina questioned. "Ok here's the deal you guys leave us alone and don't touch the gravity settings and all will be well"  
  
"And what if we decide after you let us in that we don't want to go by yours rules cause it's not like you can stop us" Trunks questioned.  
  
"Then I'll disable the gravity" replied Lina.  
  
"You don't know who to disable the gravity," said Trunks matter-of- factly.  
  
" Ugh, does everyone think I'm stupid or something. Don't you remember when I used to help you mom make upgrades and fix this room for your father?" said an agitated Lina.  
  
"Ok, ok we agree why do ya'll always have to be so bossy?" asked Goten.  
  
"Because, we got here first" replied Bra.  
  
The girls let the guys in, shut the door, and put the gravity on.  
  
The gravity was more than Trunks and Goten expected they wondered if the girls could go super saiyan or not.  
  
"You didn't think that we would be training in this much gravity did you?" Lina asked.  
  
"Well no, I mean you were gone for a while I didn't think you trained" Goten explained himself.  
  
"I had someone training me," Lina said  
  
"Was it dad?" Goten asked curiously. "No and I'm not gonna tell you either. Shouldn't you and Trunks be doing something over there away from us?" Lina asked, trying to change the subject.  
  
"Well…Um…you see considering you guys… I mean girls are so strong I was wondering if ya'll want to spar" Goten asked carefully he didn't like to make his sister mad and he did agree to leave them alone.  
  
"Hmm…I'll have to talk with my partner before I answer you on that" Lina replied in a business type voice. She went to Bra and asked her  
  
"I thought you didn't want to train with them" Bra said, "You can turn super saiyan right?" Lina asked. "Yeah why" Bra said. "Your brother doesn't know you can and my brother doesn't know I can, we can surprise them because I know they'll go easy on us. Then we and beat them. And show them we can take care of ourselves." Lina said getting excited.  
  
"I guess we can, ya know you were the one to always scheme up a plan" Bra said.  
  
Lina turned back to Goten "Fine since you want to get beat up so bad then we'll have a little fun" Lina said smirking much like veggie-head.  
  
Trunks and Goten looked at each other and started laughing at what Lina said. "I think you have it mixed up you're the ones that are gonna get beat up" Trunks said putting on the famous Vegeta smirk.  
  
"Oh Yeah, I'm so scared." Lina said giving him the same smirk back. * Kami he looks so hot in his training clothes * (ya know the clothes he ears when he kills the androids, his pants and black muscle shirt) Little did Lina know he was thinking the same exact thing about her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
1 End of Chappy 3  
  
A/N: hey did ya like it? It's longer than my other chappys oh and by the way if ya'll (sorry if I say that a lot I'm a Texan can't help it) want a fighting scene then your gonna have to make it up your self cause you don't want me doing one hehe O_o . Well please review. Bye ~Trunksgirl~  
  
P.S. ~ Hayden Christensen is so hot. You must see "Life As A House" it's so awesome he's so cute in it, And see star wars episode 2, very hot.  
  
Well bye 


End file.
